You can't touch this!
by Inetta
Summary: Oh oh... Tsuna est coincé et il va se faire mordre à mort... Que se passe-t-il dans sa petite tête? Fouillons dans son esprit... Recueillons ses commentaires. Amusons nous tant qu'à faire.


Heyo!

Petit histoire courte sur ce que Tsuna vit en presque directe~

Je dédis ceci à Splashnounette qui renaitra de ses cendres -ouais parce qu'elle est mourrue là-! **Hahaha! J'l'ai dis!**

_**J'attendais un bus avec 20 minutes de retard... J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper avant et pendant... J'AIME mon portable... Même si ça vaut pas le pc... Mais chut. XD (C'était ça ou dormir! Vous êtes tout sauf perdant =p )**_

Bonne lecture

PS: Un jour... Nous posterons de nos portables! Mwahahaha

* * *

You can't touch this!

.

Il était bloqué, _IL_ allait encore le mordre a mort...

Pas trop fort? Il l'espérait...

La dernière fois son coquart avait mis plus d'une semaine à partir, son bras droit n'avait pas apprécié...

Et sa mère?

Elle avait ri au coté de son père disant normal que les hommes se battent à cet âge...

_Pas quand c'était à sens unique! _Aurait voulut hurler le Vongola.

C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait rien fait de mal...

...

A part si exister l'était.

Et voilà il allait encore en avoir pour son compte...

Le président semblait le foudroyer de ses yeux bleus nuageux...

Mais là n'était pas le plus inquiétant...

Le plus inquiétant était le fait qu'il l'observait d'un sourire vissé aux lèvres...

Oh non... Il était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur?

Mauvaise au point de sourire à la perspective de le tabasser?

Ou bonne au point de sourire dans l'optique de...

Le tabasser?

C'était du pareil au même pour le Sawada. A part que ça risquait de faire plus mal que d'habitude...

Pourquoi passait-_il _toujours ses nerfs sur lui?

Déjà que, lors de leur séjour commun à l'hôpital, il avait bien dégusté... Et pourquoi?

Pour une malheureuse petite pétale de fleur heurtant le sol...

Et avec un Hibird chantant à ses cotés_ il_ ne cillait d'un pouce...

De la discrimination ou du favoritisme?

A n'y rien comprendre.

Oula,_ il_ s'avançait pour engager les hostilités... Le brun avait déjà mal rien qu'en y songeant...

Impact imminente.

Mode caramel dur! Mode caramel dur!

Position de repli activée, on ferme les yeux avec les bras bien prés du visage, c'est là que le ténébreux aimait le frapper...

Tiens?

_Il_ mettait plus de temps que d'usage... Tsuna ouvrit un œil...

Oh? Son regard perçant lui paraissait plus proche que les autres fois?

Hé?

Hé! Bien trop proche même!

Il referma les yeux.

Une seconde et il sentit une chose assez douce sur ce qui était utilisé pour s'exprimer...

C'était appuyé un peu fort quand même... Pas désagréable... Ca ne faisait pas mal au moins.

Mais? Mais où fourrait-il ses mains? Non pas là!

Ni là!

Encore moins là!

Qu'est-ce qui lui chatouillait la fente des lèvres maintenant?

Beuh… Humide… Hé ? Oh !

Mais ça s'incrustait en plus!

Ah... C'était très étrange le caramel mou sentait une drôle de chaleur envahir l'intégralité de son être...

Bon et sinon...

Quand est-ce qu'_il_ le frappait dans tout ça hein?

Mais! MAIS! Ce n'était pas un endroit à toucher dites donc!

Drôle de sensation...

Froid les doigts quand même... Des doigts ? Il n'avait rien à faire là d'ailleurs!

_*Zip*_

Quoi zip? Comment ça ZIP?

Hé oh! Euh... Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec CA à l'air? Il ferait mieux de ranger CA, et très vite!

Non pas ici!

Pas ici!

Aiiiiiiieuh!

C'est que ça faisait mal en plus…

C'était une nouvelle façon de le mordre à mort c'est ça?

Non parce que dans ce cas c'était plutôt réussi. Il n'avait jamais autant eut mal!

Tiens, en parlant de mordre, pourquoi Hibari-san s'attaquait à son cou?

Pas que ça le change beaucoup, il avait bien plus mal ailleurs...

Oh non!

Oh non... _Il_ n'allait pas toucher CA non plus? Et son intimité dans tout ce foutoir? Quelqu'un s'en préoccupait?

Non ?

Il s'en doutait.

Bon... Il n'était plus à ça prés.

Humm... Etrange...

C'est que ça prenait une tournure agréable pour le caramel fondant.

Oh... Ohoh... Même très Agréable...

Quelle délicieuse sensation de délivrance...

_Hmmmm... Ah!_

Woah... Ça sortait vraiment de sa bouche?

...

Bon... Là ça devenait bien trop privé. Plus question d'en rajouter...

.

.

Ça commençait à faire long par contre...

.

.

Mais enfin...

.

Quand est-ce qu'il s'arrêtait?

FIN

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore cacher? XD LOL

Bref voila, j'espère que ça vous aura distrait~

**Est dans son jour de bonté et postera peut être autre chose ce soir~**


End file.
